Forgiveness
by Fred is awesome
Summary: Harry's begging Ginny for forgiveness. But Ginny has more important things on her mind. Like her heart-broken brother, George.


Ginny stood there, glaring at Harry, as he spoke. Here he was, begging her forgiveness, begging to be forgiven, and she was finding it hard. He had left her ten months ago, at the wedding, gone off to do some sort of secret mission that nobody knew about. Then he begged her to forgive him, expecting her to welcome him back with open arms. She wasn't a push over, you could ask any of her boyfriends, Dean, Michael, they'd all say the same. She was stubborn, and took no crap at all.

He hadn't left a note or anything. She had been at the wedding, interrogated, and freaking out the whole time. She hadn't known where Harry had gone, what he was doing, if he was okay. She wasn't possessive or anything, it just might have been nice, for a change, to not have to worry about whether the man she loved had been killed or not. Not to mention that her best friend and brother had been with him. She just wanted to know whether they were alright. None of her other boyfriends had given her this much trouble. Then again, he was The Boy Who Lived.

He had left her, though. His birthday, they had kissed, then been interrupted by Ron. Then Harry had avoided her like the plague. Mized message, much? Kiss a girl, then ignore her. That wasn't what boys did. She had been worried about being pushy, worried that she had done something wrong, worried that he didn't actually like her. He had left her.

Then she had gone through ten months of hell. Pure. Hell. Her best friend had been kidnapped, Luna, and her other best friend was tortured most nights, Neville. They had gotten closer, due to the trio's departure, and Ginny couldn't imagine having better friends. Then, of course, she was worrying about the trio. She also worried about how she was supposed to keep the DA going, and, of course, freaking out about her NEWTs the next year.

What had been on her mind the most, though? Harry. The man she loved. Gone, everyone trying to capture him, ten thousand galleons on his head, his face everywhere she looked. It all sent stabs of pain to her stomach as she saw him, wondering if he was alright, remembering all the good times they had had, his smile, his eyes, the way he laughed, the way he had comforted her throughout the years. She had always loved him, had always known that he was the one she would marry. Or, she thought she did. She didn't think that he would leave her.

She knew that she loved him, though. She loved everything about him, it wasn't fame that drew her to him, like others thought. She'd have preferred it if he hadn't been famous. No, it was his personality. The way he would always put others before himself, the way that he would never give up, the way he saw good in everyone, until there was none to be found. He never abandoned his friends, not even when they were complete prats, like Ron had been quite a lot. He always welcomed them back, never held too much of a grudge.

This was the wrong time to be asking her forgiveness, though. One of her favourite brothers had just... Died. She had never even thought of any of her siblings die, especially not Fred. Fred had always been so strong, so valiant, she didn't think he'd go. He'd left them.

Most especially, he'd left George.

Everyone else was celebrating right now. Not George. George was crouched over Fred's body, crying openly, his head on his twin's chest as he spoke to him silently. Ginny wanted to go over there and comfort him, she wanted to leave Harry at that moment, just to calm down and care for her brother.

So, she did. She turned her back on Harry and walked to her brother, putting her arm around his waist, causing him to look at her, and she cried at the look in his eyes. It was as if he had lost the most important thing in the world, the sparkle that was usually in his eyes was gone. It was as if George himself had died, and he had. He had died inside, there was a gaping hole in his heart where Fred should have been, half his soul gone, and it killed Ginny to see him like that. If George was unhappy, everyone should be unhappy. That was the way it worked, if a twin was upset, so was the other, which meant there was nobody to joke around, nobody to cheer them up. She knew George would never be happy, and it killed her.

George continued to look at her, before he broke down, sobbing onto her shoulder, clutching her tightly, as if she were the only thing holding him to the Earth. She could never imagine how he felt. He told her afterwards though.

He hated his life. He wanted to die. He didn't want his twin to not be there, he wished he had died beside him, or he wished that he had died instead. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to cope with the loss of the most important person in his life. Fred was dead. Gone forever. Ginny had made her decision at that moment that she was going to live with George. She feared for him, she feared what he might do in his sadness. Yes, she was talking about drastic measures, George might go there, and she couldn't let him.

George accepted her proposition immediately, also adding that she had to help him with the shop. He felt selfish again, he worried that he was taking her life, making her care for him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid, but he didn't care at that moment. He needed someone, and Ginny wanted to be that someone. Someone he could talk to.

'Ginny?'

'Yeah, George?'

'I want to die.' Ginny sobbed and put her head on his shoulder, feeling the tears drop onto her face from his cheeks.

'I don't want you to die. You'll get through this, George, you're too strong not to.'

'I don't want to get through this, I can't, I don't want Fred to be de-de-' He couldn't finish that word, he'd never be able to.

'George, please, try. For me?' George nodded jerkily. He'd do it for his sister, of course, he loved her, and she was trying so hard to look after him, to comfort him. He'd be eternally grateful for her help. He was stuck, though. He wanted to sleep, so bad, but he didn't want to leave his twin.

Then they were taking the bodies and putting them in coffins. George choked on his tears as they walked forward to pick Fred up, refusing to let them, instead picking him up and clutching him close to his chest. He had let his twin die. His twin had died. He wasn't going to let anybody touch him, he was the only one who knew how this felt, he wasn't letting anybody hold him but himself.

Ginny held onto George, crying softly, as George placed Fred's body in a coffin, crying silently. This was killing him, Ginny saw that. She could see that his normally pale face was now white as a sheet. George held his hand out to her, and she took it, apparating away without a farewell to anybody. They knew where they had gone, most likely.

They did nothing that night but seek comfort in each other, crying, holding each other, just being there for each other. This went on for a few nights, with no visitors, until they heard a knock on the door. Ginny sighed and stood up, opening the door and gaping.

'Can I come in?' Harry said softly, looking at her. She nodded, and stood beside the door, giving him enough room to walk in, which he did. George looked up at Harry, and his eyes narrowed a bit. Ginny knew that George blamed Harry a little bit for Fred's death, if Harry had managed to kill You-Know-Who quicker, Fred wouldn't have had to fight, and he wouldn't have died. He was also feeling protective towards his sister, who had told George all about how she felt with Harry, and was annoyed at him.

'George, mate, I'm sorry for what happened to Fred. He didn't deserve to die-'

'Don't say that word in front of me. Never say that, and just you remember, nobody deserved any of this. Nobody. Except You-Know-Who. I'm going to go to my bedroom, yell if you need me.' George said, looking at Ginny for the last bit. Ginny nodded and George left the room, staggering slightly.

Harry looked at Ginny and sighed. He knew exactly what was going on. Why wouldn't George blame Harry, he blamed himself. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for George.

'He blames me a bit, doesn't he?' Ginny just nodded.

'Is that all you came here to ask?' Harry shook his head, preferring to stay silent for a moment.

'Gin, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I got worried that Voldemort'd find out you knew, he'd come after you-'

'Oh, so, the same reason you dumped me? Is that also the reason you ignored me after we kissed as well, then?' Ginny snapped, glaring at him. His eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly. That had not been what he had meant.

'Gin, I didn't want to leave. I also wanted to kiss you, I was just afraid of getting close to you again, I worried that Voldemort'd use you against me. If he took you, I'd go after you. Every time. If he took you, I wouldn't be able to deal with it, I'd give myself up for you, Ginny, without a doubt-' She cut him off quickly with her lips crashing against his, kissing him.

When she pulled back, Harry looked at her, blinking rapidly, his glasses askew. He straightened them and grinned slightly, blushing.

'Uh... Should I take that as a 'You're forgiven'?' Ginny shook her head. Harry frowned and she saw his eyes glisten slightly, before he smiled a little bit, not wanting to show that he was hurting inside from her rejection.

'No, you should take that as a 'Pick me up tomorrow night at seven', please...' He just nodded and apparated away.

She had the best boyfriend ever...

* * *

><p>My first HarryGinny fic, tell me what you think! =3

Kira

xxxx


End file.
